A lost love (Um amor perdido)
by matheus.goncalves.52090008
Summary: Já faz cinco anos. Cinco anos que ela se foi. Meus amigos dizem que eu deveria esquecê-la e seguir em frente, mas eu simplesmente não consigo, o melhor ano da minha vida terminou com a pior tragédia que poderia ter acontecido; eu perdi o amor da minha vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Já faz cinco anos. Cinco anos que ela se foi. Meus amigos dizem que eu deveria esquecê-la e seguir em frente, mas eu simplesmente não consigo, o melhor ano da minha vida terminou com a pior tragédia que poderia ter acontecido; eu perdi o amor da minha vida.

Eu tinha 15 anos, escola nova, não conhecia ninguém, estava me sentindo excluído, o uniforme incomodava, mas isso não importava, eu não conhecia ninguém, mas um rosto chamou minha atenção, ela parecia um anjo, ela não era aquela garota que atrai os olhares de todos os caras assim que passa, mas algo me atraiu nela. Ela era simples, morena, sem maquiagem, olhos castanhos com certo tom esverdeado, adorei. Não sou o tipo de cara que fica olhando para outras garotas, nunca fui, mas eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, não sei o porquê. Até pensei em ir falar com ela, mas ela estava rodeada de pessoas, parecia já estar naquela escola há algum tempo, todos falavam com ela. Então o sinal tocou, levantei do banco e fui para a minha sala. Peguei a programação, primeira aula: Química, sala 7.

Sentei mais ou menos no meio da sala, não sento na frente por que não quero nenhum professor cuspindo na minha cara, mas também não sento no fundo por que ainda quero assistir à aula. Não tinha muita gente na sala, a professora mal tinha escrito o nome no quadro. De repente, alguém entra correndo na sala, é ela, a garota que tinha visto no pátio, mesmo agora, suada e ofegante, estranho eu ainda me atrair por ela. Ela se desculpa com a professora pelo atraso e se senta atrás de mim, um dos poucos lugares vagos, confesso que fiquei um pouco tenso até agora só a observava, mas tento me manter calmo e percebo que a professora não está muito a fim de dar aula, ela está apenas conversando com um dos alunos.

Estou distraído, coloquei meus fones para ouvir música e passar o tempo. Alguém cutuca meu ombro, quando me viro, vejo a garota do pátio me olhando, ela está com um sorriso lindo e convidativo no rosto, fiquei hipnotizado, mas tirei os fones para dar atenção a ela.

...


	2. Chapter 2

- Oi, prazer, Cristhina. Qual seu nome? – Sua voz era doce e suave, me acalmava ao ouvi-la.

- Oi, Leonardo, prazer. – Tento me manter calmo, mas pelo visto minha voz não saiu normal, percebi pela risada que ela deu depois disso. A risada dela me encanta, e é contagiosa porque acabo sorrindo junto.

A conversa vai se desenrolando, mas não consigo prestar atenção no que digo e no que ouço, meus olhos estão presos a ela, imagino como seria vê-los ao acordar, acho que assim acordaria feliz. Vou tentar me concentrar na conversa.

Ela diz que quer me conhecer, pede para eu me apresentar Acabo descobrindo que ela mora perto da minha casa (beleza, já tenho uma companhia na volta pra casa)

Pergunto a ela sobre sua família. Nunca soube como é ter uma família de verdade, meus pais se separaram antes de eu nascer e meu irmão morreu quando eu tinha dois anos, vítima das drogas.

Os pais dela são casados há 20 anos, quanto tempo, ela tem um irmão e uma irmã, Arthur é o mais velho e Emily é a filha do meio, Christina é a caçula, eu também era. Ela pergunta como é a minha família e eu respondo que nunca tive uma família de verdade, ela parece triste com a resposta. Digo que moro com meu pai e aos fins de semana vou à fazenda onde minha mãe mora.

O sinal do intervalo toca e ela pede para eu acompanhá-la, gostei da ideia, mas tento não demonstrar tanto interesse, mas acabo falhando com um sorriso quando ela me pede isso.

Estamos lanchando, ela fala e eu continuo só escutando, prefiro ouvir a contar histórias tristes e depressivas sobre a minha vida. Ela fala sobre os amigos dela, dou a ela meus pêsames ao ouvir do melhor amigo dela que morreu num acidente de carro no final do ano passado, mas ela diz que está tentando superar.

Ela diz que gosta do meu jeito de me vestir e dá uma risada, não acho esse uniforme "estiloso" e sim brega. Nós rimos juntos disso, acho que ela gosta de piadas sem graça.

A vida dela é muito mais interessante que a minha, ela vai à baladas e _open _bars, enquanto eu vou às festas _country _no meio do nada durante os fins de semana, mas isso até que é divertido. Os caipiras são legais.

Estamos conversando, o intervalo está quase acabando, os amigos dela não se aproximaram da nossa mesa o intervalo inteiro, mas ela não estranha isso, imagino o que pode ter acontecido. Ela pede para eu contar mais sobre mim, aviso-a que não são histórias boas, mas ela parece interessada em me conhecer.

Infelizmente o sinal do fim do intervalo toca e eu acabo esquecendo o que ia falar. Agora temos aula de Educação Física. Não estou a fim de fazer essa aula, odeio queimada. Os times são divididos, garotos contra garotas. Tem mais garotas nessa turma, injusto, mas vamos lá.

O jogo começa nada agitado demais, depois de um minuto ninguém acertou ninguém, que jogo sem-graça. As eliminações começam, até agora saíram dois de cada time, tenho o pressentimento de que serei o próximo. Abaixo-me para pegar uma das bolas que caiu no chão. Quando levanto a cabeça só dá tempo de ver aquela enorme bola vermelha a menos de um palmo da minha cara.

Ficou tudo escuro...

...


	3. Chapter 3

Quando olhei não acreditei. Tinha acertado o Leo, ele está caído no chão e não está levantando, não acredito que depois de tanto tempo quando eu finalmente acho um garoto interessante eu jogo uma bola na cara dele e faço-o desmaiar. Tento conter as lágrimas, mas não consigo, vou correndo em direção a ele, espero que ele esteja bem. Ele está respirando, mas ainda está de olhos fechados. Eu o chamo, mas ele parece não ouvir, estou ficando muito preocupada, a ambulância chegou. Os socorristas me deixaram ir junto até o hospital.

Uma hora já se passou e nada, nem uma piscadinha de olho. Minha vontade de sumir é grande, minha vergonha de ter feito isso tudo com ele, também. Mas não posso deixá-lo aqui sozinho, não mesmo. Há meia hora eu ainda tinha esperança de que ele abrisse o olho e colocasse um sorriso no rosto, agora acho que isso não vai mais acontecer. Fico chamando por ele sem parar e nada, ele simplesmente não acorda, e minha preocupação só aumenta.

Começo a chorar, tento conter, não dá, quero muito que ele acorde, queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido, podia ser eu no lugar dele, seria menos triste, pelo menos não veria ele assim. As lágrimas vão rolando pelo meu rosto, incessantes, já estão pingando na cama do hospital, não consigo sair do lado dele.

Vinte minutos depois, o pai dele chega, os socorristas ligaram para ele no caminho para o hospital. Ele está desesperado em ver o filho assim, minha presença aqui não é nem notada, entendo, se fosse o meu filho faria o mesmo.

De repente, as pálpebras dele tremem, ele está acordando, finalmente, espero que nada mais tenha acontecido.

-Oi pai- Ele diz com uma voz suave.

Ele olha para mim, ele está me olhando com uma expressão estranha, não sei definir qual é. Só sei que não gosto.

Devagar, as palavras vêm...

-Quem... Quem é você?


	4. Chapter 4

As palavras ecoam na minha cabeça e as lágrimas não param de rolar pelo meu rosto.

-Como assim? Você nao se lembra de mim?- Minha voz soa trêmula.

-Não. Por que? Deveria lembrar?

-Acho que sim. Acabamos de passar a manhã juntos.

-Me desculpe. Estou tentando lembrar mas não consigo.

Como ele pode esquecer? Ele parecia estar gostando de mim e agora não sabe nem o meu nome! Minha vontade é de desaparecer, mas não sei por que não consigo me afastar nem um simples passo dele.

Nunca chorei tanto na minha vida. Não entendo como ele me esqueceu tão rápido. Isso dói.

O pai dele tenta dizer algo mas é interrompido pelo médico que entra na sala.

Ele diz que a pancada afetou o cérebro do Leo e que o dia de hoje foi "deletado" da mente dele. Diz que vai ficar tudo bem, que não foi nada muito grave. Só se for para ele né!

Não consigo parar de chorar. O pai dele me olha, estranhando a situação.

Estou me sentindo um fantasma. Eu o conheço, mas ele não faz a mínima ideia de quem sou. Agora estou quieta, sozinha num canto do quarto, chorando ainda. Tentando me conformar com a situação.

Leo está dormindo. Ele fica tão lindo assim, uma cara de indefeso. Queria estar vendo seu rosto colado ao meu enquanto estamos deitados na cama de manhã, não numa cama de hospital.

Seu pai teve que sair para resolver alguns problemas.

Aquela cena não sai da minha cabeça. Como pude acertá-lo daquela forma? Eu sou um monstro! As lágrimas jorram dos meus olhos.

Meu choro constante é interrompido por uma gota de esperança.

-Christina?

Mas tão rápido quanto aparece, minha esperança morre.

...


	5. Chapter 5

_-O que aconteceu?- Estou sentindo uma enorme dor de cabeça. Não faço a mínima ideia de onde estou. Estou vendo a Christina. Ela está chorando ao lado da cama de um hospital segurando a mão de alguém. Sinto um pouco de ciúmes, não sei por que, mas, mesmo assim, me aproximo para ver quem é._

_Não consigo acreditar no que vejo! Sou eu ali naquela cama! Mas como? Será que estou tendo alucinações? Como posso estar ali e aqui ao mesmo tempo?_

_Tento falar com Christina, mas ela parece não me ouvir, ela não para de chorar e tentar falar algo. Não consigo ouvir, mas pelo que tento ler dos lábios dela, parece que ela está pedindo desculpas. Não gosto de vê-la triste assim. Aquele sorriso lindo que estava estampado no rosto dela sumiu de repente. Parece que ela não consegue me ver. Tento me acordar, mas não consigo. Eu sei que não estou dormindo. Se eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para colocar um sorriso no rosto dela de novo eu faria, mas agora parece que eu não consigo fazer nada. Sinto-me inútil._

_ De repente, vejo-a se deitando na cama. Ela se deita e me abraça. Estranhamente consigo sentir esse abraço. Ela começa a sussurrar algumas poucas palavras no meu ouvido. Consigo ouvir e elas me dão um arrepio gostoso pelo corpo._

-Olha, não sei se você consegue me ouvir, mas eu tenho que tentar, eu preciso colocar tudo isso para fora. Eu sei que o que fiz foi errado, e estou aqui para pedir que me perdoe. Sei que não mereço perdão, mas estou pedindo mesmo assim.

_E ela continua..._

-Nunca senti nada por um garoto como o que sinto por você, não sei dizer o que é só sei que é algo que me deixa feliz. Acho que você não sabe, mas todos os sorrisos que você viu no meu rosto hoje foram por sua causa. Ninguém nunca me fez sentir tão bem num dia quanto você. Eu não quero que você morra. Não quero que você fique assim. Me perdoa. Por favor, acorda...

De repente, tudo fica preto.

...


End file.
